gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AMX-006 Gaza-D
The AMX-006 Gaza-D is a mass-production transformable general-purpose mobile weapon. It is featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ and the photo-novel/OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics Although the Gaza-D was functionally the same as the AMX-003 Gaza-C, it has enhanced power output, speed and maneuverability. In addition to a pair of beam guns, two beam sabers, and its "knuckle buster" beam rifle, the Gaza-D was also equipped with various missile launchers in its shoulder binders for additional firepower. In addition to its superior specs and increased armaments, the Gaza-D also featured an improved transformable frame that could, unlike the Gaza-C, handle multiple transformations without breaking down. Armaments ;*14-tube Missile Launcher :Compared to the Gaza-C, the Gaza-D has a much higher firepower in the form of two 14-tube missile launcher mounts in each of the shoulder binders. They fire AMS-01H Heavy Missiles. ;*4-tube Missile Launcher :In addition to the two 14-tube missile launchers, the Gaza-D also has a pair of 4-tube missile launchers, also on the shoulder binders. They are loaded with the same missiles as the aforementioned pair. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-field and is capable of cutting through any metal alloy without anti-beam coating. When not in use, the Gaza-D's beam sabers are stored in its shoulder binders. ;*Beam Gun :Pair of small fire-linked beam guns are fixed on the Gaza-D backpack. Used mainly in mobile armor mode, these beam guns can't change their firing angle. Possess a power rating of 2.3 MW each and could destroy a MS with a well-placed shot. ;*Knuckle Buster :With a power output at 6.7 MW, this powerful beam cannon is linked to a large sensor on the right side chest of the Gaza-D, making it very accurate. It mounts onto the backpack when mobile armor mode, but is hand-carried in mobile suit mode. History Introduced at the beginning of the First Neo Zeon War, the AMX-006 Gaza-D was a moderate improvement over Neo Zeon's mass-produced frontline model, the AMX-003 Gaza-C. As the Gaza-D's basic construction and transformation sequence were practically the same as the Gaza-C's, it was easy to mass-produce, as the existing Gaza-C production lines at the Axis asteroid base were easily modified to facilitate production of the Gaza-D. At the outbreak of the war, the Gaza-D often complemented - and eventually replaced - its predecessor as one of Neo Zeon's mainstay mobile suits. By U.C. 0096, the Gaza-D mobile suits were still in service with the Neo Zeon remnants, "The Sleeves". These units would be repainted in a new color scheme and given the distinctive markings featured on many of the mobile suits used by The Sleeves. Some of these mobile suits were deployed as part of the asteroid Palau's defense force during the Earth Federation's attack on Palau. The Gaza-D, like many other outdated units deployed by The Sleeves, performed poorly against the Earth Federation's more advanced and modern mobile suits. Gallery amx-006-back.jpg|line art - rear view amx-006-hatch.jpg|Cockpit hatch amx-006-missilelauncher.jpg|14-tube missile launcher GazaD164.jpg|Gaza-D as featured in Gundam War card game NewtypeMagazine_Gundam_ZZ_NeoZeonMS_by_HirotoshiSano.jpg|"Mobile Suits The Third Generation" - Neo Zeon's MS illustration by Hirotoshi Sano for Newtype magazine (1986). From left: AMX-006 Gaza-D, AMX-103 Hamma Hamma, AMX-101 Galluss-J and AMX-102 Zssa Gaza Mariner.jpg|Gaza Mariner gazadglemy.png|Gaza-D (Glemy Faction colors) as featured in Gihren's Greed - MS mode gazadMA.png|Gaza-D (Glemy Faction colors) as featured in Gihren's Greed - MA mode Gaza-D.png|Gaza-D as seen on Gundam ZZ TV series Gunpla OldGazaD.jpg|Original 1/144 Original AMX-006 Gaza-D (1986): box art Notes & Trivia *In the game Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn, the Knuckle Buster is erroneously named the "Hyper Knuckle Buster", which belongs to the AMX-008 Ga-Zowmn. References AMX006 GazaD - ManScan.jpg|Gaza-D: information and specification from 1/144 "AMX-006 Gaza-D" modeling manual AMX-006 Gaza-D - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|Gaza D (Sleeves Custom): design and specifications AMX-006 - Gaza-D - Technical Detail Design.jpg|Gaza-D (Sleeves Custom): technical details and design External links *AMX-006 Gaza D on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) *AMX-006 Gaza-D on MAHQ.net ja:AMX-006 ガザD